forevernightrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Kailandrian Tulesca
Appearance Kaila is slender, almost petite, standing at five two. She has long dark hair, that reached halfway down her back, that is always up, if only partially, in a ponytail, braid or pigtails. Her skin is a soft copper color, and her eyes are a deep shade of gold. Her voice is jovial, often joking and she is not often seen without a hint of a smile on her face. She dresses eclectically, bouncing between dresses and trousers, whatever works for the occasion she's in with no qualms about being girly or too unfeminine. She stride is quick and purposeful, her voice capable of carrying for when she sets her mind to it. She appears at most times confident and energetic, bouncy even should the mood be right. Personality Kai is more complicated then her bubbly persona might make her appear. She wants peace, but she acknowledges that peace comes at a price, and will sacrifice anything to achieve such a thing. She doesn't believe anyone is too big or too small to be the crucial marker of such peace, and doesn't believe any excuses can stand up to behaving otherwise. Given that, she is also compassionate, empathetic and genuinely cares about people. So, if she had to betray someone to achieve her goals, she absolutely would without hesitation but she'd feel bad doing it. She is excellent at keeping her own council, gaining the trust of others while never letting them in. She is extremely persistent, to the extreme that stubborn seems a pale word in comparison. While she is a Healer, and is distasteful under normal circumstances of harming others, she has a strong sense of survival and protecting those she thinks are needed to keep the people and land safe. She has even used her Healing Craft to kill on occasion, figuring the Darkness wouldn't have given her the ability to use her Jewels and caste that way unless she was meant to. History Kai was born to a happy Eyrien couple, who both wore the Opal as their Offering Jewels. They were farmers, and had a bushel of children, Kai grew up with ten brothers and sisters, with a slew of cousins and aunts and uncles randomly popping in to help or for holidays. Out of the bunch, Kai was the third oldest, and the only Healer. Her parents raised her to know hard work was important but everyone had their place. Though most of her family stayed on the farm, Kai, Trinan, and Jorian all went to the city for training, Trinan and Jorian were Priestesses, who went to a Sanctuary to train, while Kai went to learn at a Healers school. She returned to her parents as soon as she was able, though her sisters stayed behind. She'd only been back a couple weeks, when the jhinka attacked. Her jewel, the darkest of the families, held them off for awhile, but eventually they were overwhelmed. Solonar, her elder brother, managed to get her away as she passed out when she was cut by a jhinka blade across her chest. They were the only two survivors of her immediate family. Her aunt and uncle let her stay with them, but Kai was resolved that there was something wrong with a Territory that couldn't protect all of the people like that. She went back to the Healing school, training and was allowed in a small District Court. Here, she was attacked by a member of the District Court, and used her Healing Craft to make the man's heart explode before she could be raped. Enraged that the attack had happened at all, she was taken aback when the District Leader tried to keep everything quiet, paying her a large sum to make the matter go away, and promising to send her highest recommendation to whatever other Court she might want to get into. Disgusted that the Warlord prince cared more about how he looked to people than anything else, she none the less took the offer. She needed the gold, and the recommendation, as her ultimate goal is to serve the Territory Queen (or whomever is ruling when she finally gets there), to stay close to the one who is ultimately in charge of everything, and try to help the Territory more herself. Until then she is staying at the Sanctuary with her sisters, helping to heal the Priestesses small injuries and illnesses. Recent Events Kailandrian came to court after a chance meeting with the Warlord Prince of Askavi Terreille. He called all the healers in the region to attend his guardsmen after a battle with the Jhinka. He shortly thereafter appointed her official healer to the court of Askavi Terreille. Upon her appointment she made the journey to the alter and made her descent, coming away with the Red. During her time at court she grew close to Kravar, and when her sister was brutally raped and broken he offered to help her find and deal with those responsible. Shortly after this incident Kravar disapeeared from court on going off on one of his regular trips through the territory. Kailandrian went in search of him and instead found a young queen who she then brough back to court. She remained hoping she could find a place should a new court form around this young Queen, the only known queen in Askavi Terreille. Though when the steward of the court was called away unexpectedly before she could meet with the young queen, Kailandrian, Fed up, Decided to leave. Hoping to find Kravar and perhaps make a life for herself somewhere. Thread Timeline #Another Day, Another Battle #Sapphire Dreams #Falling into the Abyss #Anyone Home #New Beginnings #Goodbye to the Healer of Askavi Terreille Category:Characters